The Rebel Queen
by TimeLordBud
Summary: Something is stalking the students of Ever After High, a dark force that haunts their very dreams.On a night where Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter search for a lost friend in the Dark Forest, they meet The Doctor and are swept into an adventure that will hold the fate of Bookend in question.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who/Ever after High: The Rebel Queen.**

 **(The following stories takes place in between the episodes Kill the moon and Mummy on the orient express)**

 **PART ONE**

The lights were dimmed in the TARDIS console room. The only illumination came from the dimly lit lamps placed around the console room and the flickering lights of the console. Operatic music filled the air, a slow sad song played from some hidden speakers.

The Doctor closed his eyes and meditated to the music. He lost track how long he sat there in quiet contemplation. He sat in his favorite chair, before him sat a small table that held up a teacup that was filled with tea long gone cold. To his left was one of the many bookcases that sat on the upper terrace inside the TARDIS.

"Clara….." He whispered

The name escaped his lips as he replayed the final tense moments with his companion in his mind.

The Doctor had taken Clara and one of her students Courtney Woods to the moon in the earth year 2049. There they discovered that the moon was actually an egg and was about to hatch. Either they had to kill the infant creature that lived in the moon or risk the lives of everyone on the earth. It was a dark hour that Clara knew, had faith that The Doctor would come through and save the day. She quickly found out that on that day The Doctor left her and Courtney to make the decision on their own.

Clara Oswald made the right decision that day, but was furious with The Doctor in the end. The Doctor still remembered the furious look in her eyes as she berated the Doctor and told her how little and humiliated he made her feel . The Doctor , always having faith that Clara would make the right choice, felt he could leave her to do just that.

"No that's you , My friend making me feel scared, that was you making me feel like a bloody idiot!" She angrily sobbed. " Well clear off then! You get in your lonely bloody TARDIS and you go far away! "

The Doctor then watched as the Impossible girl walked out of the TARDIS, and presumably his life.

"Vallon Sonore.." The Doctor said aloud " I was there when Berlioz wrote it , So obsessed with homesick sailors that one was." He said to an empty room. He looked and realized that there was no one by the console. No companion sitting close by eagerly listening to The Doctor wondered where next they would go in time and space. The Doctor realized he spoke to no one and sat back in his chair closing his eyes to once again meditate.

 **Ever After High**

Raven Queen opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling in the dark room. It was the dead of night and like every night for the past two weeks, Raven got up right at 2 a.m. No matter what time she put herself to bed , she got up precisely at 2 am and could not go back to sleep. She even attempted to stay up past 2 am in hopes of at least going to sleep afterwards. She only ended up staying up all night, Not even her mother's poison apple spell could put her back to sleep.

Resigned to her fate Raven got up, she walked past her sleeping roommate Apple White and went to her lavatory, making sure she had her tablet and pen. Raven found that most of her best writing for poems and songs came to her when she had to move her bowels or Apple called it "sitting on the throne"

When Raven finished she sat in front of her laptop to transcribe her notes. She didn't get far when she heard a noise from outside her dorm room. Opening the window she poked her head out to hear what she thought was talking and music playing. But the courtyard was quiet as it was bathed in the moonlight. Then a glimmer of light caught her attention as she noticed a tiny figure dressed in white running from the student courtyard to the outer gates. Raven squinted as she could make out two bunny ears on top of the figures head.

"Bunny Blanc?" Raven said " What's she doing out this late?"

Raven quickly went outside to follow the bunny girl , Racing to the edge of the gate she saw that there was no sign of Bunny. Raven closed her eyes and focused on the image of Bunny as she called up a tracking spell. Purple magic flowed from Raven's fingertips as she whispered

"Find Bunny"

The magic then dimly illuminated a path that led from the foyer to a path that led to the Dark Forest. Raven Queen wasn't a fan of the Dark Forest at night but at the same time she wasn't about to let Bunny be out there by herself at this time of night. Still Raven knew that it would be foolish to look for Bunny by herself. She took out her mirror phone and dialed for help.

 **The TARDIS**

The Doctor's meditation was soon interrupted by the ringing of the TARDIS's telephone. Springing from his chair he raced down the steps and opened the telephone box built into the door of the TARDIS,.

"Clara!" The Doctor said as he picked up the phone.

It wasn't Clara, it was instead an odd static, followed by a distorted voice. The voice was of a female, distressed, panicked and defiantly not Clara's.

"D-Doctor! " It yelled " Help me!"

"Who is this?" The Doctor answered " How did you get this number?"

"Please…Doctor Help me!" She called out again this time the sound of rushing wind and metal clanging could be heard in the background.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that young lady!" The Doctor chided " Let's start with your name…"

The voice on the other end then screamed in horror as final sound, the sound of the Cloister Bell rang and filled the Doctor with dread.

"Who is this?, Where are you?" The Doctor growled as the phone call soon went dead.

Taking out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the phone and picked up the remnant of the lost signal. He ran to the controls of the TARDIS and plugged in the sonic screwdriver. Flipping switches and pulling levers , the lights of the TARDIS came alive as The Doctor was determined to follow the origin of the phone call. Whoever it was had The Doctor's number and whatever was threatening her was a force great enough to threaten the TARDIS, and that was something The Doctor could not allow.

"Thanks again for getting up at short notice Maddie!" Raven said as the two girls tracked Bunny though the dark woods.

"It's no problem Raven!" Madeline Hatter said as she carried her father's purple and blue lantern. It was powered by the light of a blue fairy. "It's not like Bunny to go running off by herself, No wait , it IS like her to do that, but defiantly not at this late hour!"

The two friends made their way deeper into the dark woods, It was a cold dark chill that crept up on you as you walked into these woods. Before long you would get the feeling of eyes on you and something following close behind. It was enough to drive you mad, fortunately Maddie was already mad and fill the quiet with light conversation.

"Maddie, Can I tell you something?" Raven asked apprehensively

Maddie knew what she was referring to, To fight a mad jester's plan to conquer Wonderland Raven had to sign her entry into the Storybook of Legends and accept her destiny as the evil queen. With the help of her friends Raven resisted the allure of her mother's dark powers, She then dissolved the book and allowed everyone to fully choose whether or not to follow their destiny or forge a new one. Raven however was different, She was in all aspects free to choose her own path , but it came at the cost of still having a remnant of her mom's dark powers still in her. Madaline Hatter had an inkling that this might going on with Raven.

"You're worried that since we got from Wonderland and you had to sign the Storybook of Legends to use your mothers powers to defeat Courtly Jester , that you might still have a teensy bit of your mother's dark powers inside of you!" Maddie quipped.

"uh yeah, how did you know?" Raven asked

"This fan fic writer just said so." Maddie said

Ignoring the quip Raven explained how her magic seemed to grow stronger and act on its' own sometimes. She recalled the lunchtime incident in the castleteria when the three pigs played a joke on her by replacing her porridge with exploding porridge. As soon as Raven realized the loud pop came with her porridge all over her face she grew into a quite rage. Taking her metal spoon and stabbing the table with it, it stood on its own seething with a dark purple energy. Raven got up to go to the ladies room to clean up but as soon as she left the spoon began to act strangely. Gradually all the metal object in the castleteria began to shake and move toward the spoon. Till finally all the metal objects flew toward and clung to the spoon in one big metal ball. Everyone got food splashed and spilled on them as their spoon fork and knives were violently jerked out of their hands and mouth. Even Mirrorphones and Mirror tablets weren't immune to the effects.

"Cedar sent me photos of that!, The before and after!" Maddie said as she showed Raven the photos of the ball as it was forming and then the phone as it was stuck the mass as it took a picture of Cedar trying to pull her phone off.

"I don't know what happened!" Raven protested " It's like my magic acted on it's own."

They walked a little further into the thick of woods as the glowing trail curved north.

"Maybe it's "That's time" for you." Maddie pointed out.

"That's never been an issue befo-" Raven said as Maddie cut her off by pulling a tea set out of her hat.

"TEA TIME!" Maddie said as she poured herself a cup of hot earl grey. "I mean what else could it be if it weren't for your magic growing?"

"It sounds like a rouge wave of Baragon energy…." The Doctor said as he appeared from nowhere and pulled his personal tea cup from his jacket and pointed it at Maddie " Two lumps, shaken not stirred…"

Raven yelped in surprise as Maddie gave a hearty laugh.

"Who are you ?, and what are you doing here in the woods all by yourself?" Raven asked stepping back a bit.

"Just out and about and Im waiting for a cup of tea!" The Doctor said his grey eyebrow crinkled in impatience as he waited for Maddie to pour the tea kettle.

"Likewise I could ask the same of you two schoolgirls, aren't you afraid you might run into the Big Bad Wolf?" The Doctor said taking a generous sip.

"Not until 4th period tomorrow." Raven said flatly " We're out here looking for our friend, she run off by herself and these woods aren't safe especially at night!"

"What about you Doctor?" Raven asked noticing the man's odd attire of a black jacket white vest under a black vest and slacks to match. "What brought you out…..here…?"

Raven stopped as she noticed a weird sounding alarm followed by a green blinking light shining through the Doctor's jacket. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver , a metal instrument with a blinking green light at the tip of it. He took it out and waved it in the air like magic wand.

"Me?...Oh nothing just out…canoodling…..hiking or something like that…"He said as he grew distracted by his instrument.

"Just out hiking? By yourself? In the Dark Forest?" Madeline giggled" Now THAT'S mad!"

It was when his screwdriver beeping in the night it grew dimmer and brighter as he waved it out in a sweeping pattern in front of him it was only at one point where the signal would go stronger than the others .

"It looks to me like you're looking for something…" Raven said with piercing eyes.

"Everyone is looking for something or someone. " The Doctor bit back while taking a sip of his tea. "Lost luggage, their fancy mobiles, thumbnails or the Loch Ness Monster, Take your pic. What about you girls? I could ask the same of you two out and about especially in those heels…"

"I know what you are finding now" Maddie quipped " The rich need it, the poor have it and if you eat it you'll die!"

"Was that a riddle? "The Doctor asked incredulously " Excuse me were you trying to answer a question with a riddle?" He said in his thick Scottish accent

"I could give you a hint…" Maddie winked.

"No thank you" The Doctor said as he rose up and returned the teacup to his back jacket. "And nothing, the answer is nothing….

The Doctor then followed the signal of his screwdriver as it grew stronger the more he pointed toward the opening of a darker portion of the woods. "Now off you go you two, get back home there are monsters afoot…"

The Doctor hadn't walked very far before he noticed Raven and Maddie were still following him , he stopped immediately and gawked at the two .

"Did you no hear me?, I said move off!. There are big nasties out here and if you keep following me they'll do a horrible…something to your ears!"

Raven had her hands up that were glowing with her purple magic. " Well if you'd bother to ask us you'd know we're also out looking for something too. And the path is telling us to go this way.." She had lit up a path of purple foot patterns that led to the same dark path.

"So for the moment we're headed the same way. Raven said.

Then something sprung from a thicket of bushes ahead of them is was small female figure in night clothes she had soft pink skin white hair and what stood out most about here were the two white bunny ear atop of her head.

"Bunny Blanc!" Maddie exclaimed "We've been looking for you!"

"What are you doing in the dark forest all by yourself?" Raven shouted.

Bunny stood trembling in the night air, there were various cuts along her hands and forearms. Her bare feet were cut and bruised from all the running on the thickets. Where she should be in pain and barely standing Bunny was strangely happy and very much in a hurry.

"Raven? Maddie? " she said in glossed over eyes " I-I cant talk now I'm late I'm terribly late."

"Late for what?" The Doctor asked as the readings off his sonic told him that this was the signal he was looking for .

"I'm late for my wedding….to Alistair!" She said sweetly as she darted off.

They all saw the bunny girl dart off deeper into the thicket of the Dark Forest , Raven and Maddie saw that there was something off about their friend, But the Doctor knew there was something off, He saw if only for a brief moment a dark shadow that attached to Bunny. It was a dark shadow that revealed itself in an ever short span of time, so short that Raven and Maddie missed it but not a Time Lord.

"The Doctor. "The Doctor announced to a confused Raven and Maddie " My name is the Doctor!, you stay close to me, do what I say, and try not to get yourself killed, Hurry we haven't a moment to waste!" He said as he took off running with Raven and Maddie running to catch up.

"Doctor who?" Raven and Maddie both asked in unison.

The trio tracked bunny through the woods, They struggled to keep up with her as it seemed she was phasing through trees and the thick brush. What was worse was the dark hid all the thorn bushes with sharp thorns that caused small and painful cuts if they weren't careful how they maneuvered.

"For as small as she is she is incredibly quick!" The Doctor huffed in annoyment.

"It doesn't help that Bunny can transform into a rabbit at will!" Raven said , as she suspected that was the reason Bunny was able to out run them so effortlessly. Through Raven's magic and The Doctor's Screwdriver they were tracking her and keeping from losing her.

"That's really handy what you're using" The Doctor and Raven quipped at the same time.

"Ah Ha! Ha! " Maddie exclaimed" You're in Stereo!"

"I'm using a tracking spell to keep from losing her "Raven explained as it was taking all her concentration to hold the spell.

"It's not magic!" The Doctor protested, "There's no such thing as magic!"

"You must not be from around here mister" Raven said annoyed " You happen to be in a world of magic! What else would it be?"

"I don't know, but I know it's not magic! "The Doctor said as the signal he was tracking got stronger and stronger.

"Oh when we get done here I'll show you-OH HEX NO!" Raven exclaimed as she saw what she didn't want to see, it was the last thing she wanted to see as she and The Doctor and Maddie stopped in their tracks as they found Bunny, standing on the edge of a very steep cliff.

From the blissful look on her face she was completely oblivious how close she was to a long fall with a fatal stop at the end. In Bunny's mind she was in a beautiful rose garden. There all her friends and family were there, It was happiest day of her life. Her love for Allistair would finally be requited and sealed forever in a marital bond. She been walked down the aisle and given away by her father the original White Rabbit as she stood face to face

"Bunny!" Raven called out "Get away from the edge!"

It was all she could get out before The Doctor shushed her; she looked to see The Doctor scanning the air in front of him with the sonic screwdriver. She made it a point to pay attention to the cylindrical device; it was colored a bronze silver and black with a white handle. At the very tip of it was a green light that lit up as it emitted an electronic buzzing sound.

"It looks like she's sleepwalking Doctor!" Raven pointed out.

The Doctor continued with his scanning " It would appear so, but there's something more at work here…."

The sonic then emitted a high long beep as The Doctor's eyes widened. "Yes! Of course! Well why don't you come out and show your face!" He called out as something begin to manifest itself above Bunny's head.

It was black and moved like living smoke, the smoke then began to take a whispy form . Raven and Maddie saw as it appeared to be a large black ghost with red glowing eyes. It looked at The Doctor Raven and Maddie as its long black fingers took hold around Bunny's temples. Bunny's body stiffened as inside her mind her dream began to intensify. Gradually her idellic storybook wedding began to change as the guests in her wedding party changed form into blank expressionless gingerbread people . Bunny gasped as she saw that even Alistair had turned into one of the gingerbread people looking at her in a dead plank stare with only a faint thin smile.

"What's going on?" Bunny shouted out " Alistair where are you? Don't leave me alone!"

In the real world Bunny with her eyes still glossy began to whimper and cry softly. Raven saw as Bunny began to reach out and try to grab for something that wasn't there.

"Doctor we have to do something!" Raven said

"I'm working on it Raven!, what that is , is called a Verspaform! It's a creature that feeds off pure dream energy. It's feeding off her dream energy but it's also scanning her for something else" The Doctor said as he picked up a rock and chunked it at the Verspaform . "Oy! You big black and ugly! Right over here! You're not going to find what you're looking for in her!"

"Tell us what you need us to do Doctor!" Raven said

"Right now I need you to stay calm, I'm going to distract the creature and you will need to snatch your friend before she topples over" The Doctor ordered.

Raven nodded as she realized the Doctor had been creeping them closer and closer toward Bunny and the Verspaform creature. They were almost a few feet away from them and the edge of the cliff.

"How did you get here? The Doctor asked the Verspaform, "Did you stowaway on a on a shipping convoy and ended up getting tossed with the refuse? Or were you discovered and deliberately stranded!" The Doctor said as he sent Maddie a telepathic message.

Maddie perked up as she heard the Doctor's voice inside her head " Sorry for the intrusion but I couldn't help but notice your mental synapses are a little more develop than the people on this world. So you're going to help me!"

"This wouldn't be the first conversation I've had in my head! "Maddie giggled telepathically" I take it you have a plan because you can take it that I don't!"

"No, I never have a plan!" The Doctor said "Always make it up as I go a long and take credit when things go the way I want…."

"Now listen carefully, I want to you to get Bunny and offer her some tea."

"I don't know what you are seeking but leave the girl alone and I can help you find it!" The Doctor offered. The Verspaform hissed as the ends of its arms shaped into two sharp points, It then held it to Bunny's throat as she still looked in a daze not aware what was happening to her.

Raven gulped as she began to notice Maddie edging closer and closer to bunny, "Bunny " Maddie called out. "Let's have a cup of tea ok? "

Maddie took a tea kettle and a tea cup from her hat and poured the liquid into the cup.

"Maddie be careful!" Raven whispered intently.

"Thirst!" The monster hissed

"You need dream energy, a vast amount and I can tell you with that girl you're just going to get a few drops to quench your thirst. You need my help!" The Doctor reasoned as he kept the monsters gaze solely on him. The Doctor and the monster's eyes both locked until a slight twitch from the Time Lord proved to a costly mistake as the Verspaform saw how close Maddie was to his prey. It knew immediately The Doctor was trying to trick him and it wasn't very happy about that fact.

The monster growled in anger as it grew in size slightly and trust it's fingers into Bunny's temples. Bunny's eyes widened in terror as an icy grip of fear and dread seized her. She turned to see Maddie approaching her.

"No! Don't!" The doctor pleaded as he saw Bunny tense up in fear.

"Mu-Madeline?" Bunny asked her voice trembling.

"Bunny!"Maddie said "Relax and HAVE SOME TEA!"

It was then in a blink that Bunny's dream turned into a nightmare, She saw as Maddie turned into a twisted version of herself. Here hair grew long and matted with red and purple streaks. Her eyes grew bloodshot as her teeth became sharp talons,. Maddie then laughed a psychotic laugh as she pulled out a tea cup and the severed head of Lizzie Hearts as a tea kettle, dark red tea poured from one of Lizzies eye sockets into the cup. All around Bunny the peaceful garden melted into a charred and dark battlefield, all around her the torn mutilated remains of her friends and classmates.

The Verspaform then released Bunny and turned to fly off, He knew it was a perfect escape plan. For it forced The Doctor to choose, chase after the Versapform or watch as two teenage girls were moments from toppling over the cliff into the valley below.

"Stop!" The Doctor shouted as he saw Bunny scream as she stepped back toward the edge of the cliff, and Maddie as she refused to see her friend die like this. She lurched forward and grabbed Bunny wrist, which only caused Bunny to jerk back to escape the Maddie Monster she was seeing in her nightmare. Bunny's pull was all for forced she needed to send the two over the cliff.

"STOP!" Raven screamed as she called upon a spell any spell to stop the horror that was unfolding. And from Raven's body a powerful burst of purple energy exploded out, and the results of the spell were immediately felt by Raven and the Doctor as time began to slow down drastically. It took all of Raven's concentration and focus to walk to her friends and still hold on to the spell. It was a from a powerful well of magic buried deep within Raven and she knew at any second she would lose control. Raven flew to her friends and she felt like she was moving through a thick soup.

Raven saw her hand reach out and grasp on to Maddie's belt , she could see maddie grasping on to Bunny as Bunny slowly struggled to get free, but Maddie held on to her tightly . With her other hand raven grasped onto to a root hanging off the edge of the cliff . Raven made one key mistake , she looked down to see they were very high up and the drop was very long. It was enough of a distraction to cause her to lose concentration.

"Oh no!..."Raven thought as she felt her grip o the time spell falter and time returned to normal. Raven scream in pain as she held on to the weight of two friends with one arm and held on to dear life with the other. The root then gave way slightly as it dropped them a few feet before stopping.

"Doctor!" Raven yelled " Please help us!"

Ignoring the Verspaform , The Doctor saw everything Raven had just done from slowing time down to reached her friends as they all went over the cliff. He dove to the edge and tried to reach the girls .He saw they were maybe only about a foot out of reach.

"C'mon! Don't let go!" He said as he stretched and stretched to reach them

"Doctor I'm slipping!" Raven yelled as she felt herself lose grip of the root and she and her friends fell, As if time had stopped she looked to see The Doctor fall further and further away, If her life weren't flashing before her eyes, she should have seen The Doctor lead from the cliff and free fall to catch them.

The Doctor knew he had seconds to work with, as he stiffened his body to fall faster, and as he did pulled the TARDIS key from his jacket. Opening his arms her caught up to Raven and gripped her.

"Hang on!" He yelled as he pointed the TARDIS to the ground below them and from the floor of the valley the TARDIS materialized to a mechanical grinding noise.

"VWOOORP!VWOORPP!VWOORRRPPP!"

As soon as the TARDIS landed it shot up a cone of gravity, It caught them as they began to slow their decent. Raven and Maddie clutched on to each other and an unconscious Bunny as they floated gingerly to the ground.

"Woah!" Raven exclaimed as Maddie giggled madly.

As fast as they fell they were soon on solid ground , Maddie sat on the ground and held Bunny's head in her lap as the Doctor began to scan Bunny with his screwdriver.

"Doctor? Will she be ok?" Maddie asked

"Fit as a fiddle, "The Doctor said " She should be fine albeit a bit creeped out from her nightmare. "

"Ok Doctor what just happened?!" Raven exclaimed as she touched the exterior of the blue police box that somehow landed them safely.

"Ahh" The Doctor smirked " A little bit of my own magic so to speak. But that's not important, What is important however is that I found what I was looking for, and so did you."

"I trust you can find your way back?"The Doctor said as he made his way inside the TARDIS.

"Wait!, Where are you going?" Raven asked.

The Doctor was halfway inside the TARDIS as he looked back "I'm off to hunt a Dream Eater!"

The box then began to make a mechanical grinding noise as it disappeared into the breaking dawn. Raven turned to see her friend Bunny began to blink her eye as she started to awaken.

"Bunny!" Raven exclaimed "Are you ok?"

Bunny yawned and stretched, "Yeah, I think I had a bad dream or something, it's getting hard to remember. She looked around. "What am I doing way out here?"

Bunny Blanc had no memory of what happened while she sleepwalked, The girls returned to their dormitories in time to change and get ready for class. Raven herself thought that it might have all been a bad dream, Still she could not help but wonder who was the odd man who called himself The Doctor? Where did he come from and was that monster gone or was it merely hiding?

Raven tried not to think about all this as she made her way through her classes, It wasn't until 4th period where she had General Villany with Professor Big Bad Wolf that she realized that last night wasn't a dream.

She took her seat and noticed that the class was unusually full . Raven looked to see other students like Dexter Charming, Ashlynn Ella,Hopper Croakington, Cedar Woods, Blondie Locks, and even Apple White in Bad Wolf's classroom, She realized these students were Royals and were in Heroics 101 or Princessology at this time.

"Apple!" Raven called to her roommate, "What's going on? You don't take this class!"

"I don't know Raven! We were told that we were to be here for the next two weeks to take a special course or something!" Apple explained.

A hush fell over the class as Headmaster Grimm entered the classroom ,He strolled in happily and proud . He was defiantly in an unusually happy mood this morning.

"Take your seats! Take your seats!" He called out " Now you're all wondering why I assembled you here and why you will be here for the next two weeks during 4th period. Well I'm proud to announce we have a special instructor to teach a unique course that hasn't been taught here for over a century! He is truly a legend and trust me when I say he is the only man who can teach this course!"

Headmaster Grimm then went to the door and greeted a tall silvered haired man with a strong gaze wearing a black hoodie underneath a black coat with a red inner lining and black slacks. He was carrying some books and teaching aids. As he placed them on the desk. Raven sat straight up and instantly recognized the new guest teacher.

"Doctor!" She whispered.

"Good morning class!" he said as walked to the blackboard and pulled out a piece of chalk from his coat pocket. "The course you are about to take is Defense against Dark Monsters!"

He wrote the course name on the blackboard behind him and turned to face the class. "My name is Professor John Smith, or you can call me by my other name !"He said as he locked his gaze with Raven's gaze "The Doctor!"

 **NEXT TIME: The hunt for the Dream Eater begins as another student falls victim. The Doctor recruits help to hunt down the creature as Raven finds herself pulled into a world where her new found powers will be push her to her breaking point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Who/Ever after high :The Rebel Queen**

 **PART TWO**

 **2 A.M**

Raven Queen opened her eyes and blew out a big breath of air. She turned her head to look at her alarm clock, Sure enough it read 2 A.M. Another night of maybe 6 hours of sleep. She started to catch on if she wanted a full solid 8 hours of sleep she would have to go to bed earlier. If she did that it would leave her little time to after school activities and hang out with friends. For the moment she had to settle for a few hours by going to bed around 8 or 9 pm. She sat up in bed resigned to her fate and to start on some assignments and studies when a pleasant scent filled her nostrils.

"Cinnamon Mandrake…"Raven said softly

She followed the smell to the the automatic tea maker, it began to brew Raven's favorite tea as beside it were a plate of cucumber salad sandwiches sitting on a cellophane wrapped plate. Next to it was a note from Apple that read :

"I know you're going to be up so here' a snack, if you need to talk wake me please. Love Apple"

Raven looked over to the sleeping Apple White who was snoring softly in her bed , a sleep mask over her eyes. She smiled at the kind gesture of her roommate. She sat at her desk and opened up her books to start her studies. Raven hadn't so much as gotten to her class notes when she felt a presence coming from the hallway in the girls dormitory. She opened her door ever so slightly to peer out in the hallway. Beyond the hallway where her friends Cedar wood and Kitty Cheshire lived was nothing but a black darkness. Raven squinted as she swore she saw something stirring in the shadows, Dismissing it as her mind playing tricks on her Raven closed the door. Still something deep in her subconscious nagged her to take one more look. She opened the door one more time only to be greeted by two yellow beady eyes staring back at her in close range! Raven could hear herself scream in terror as she slammed the door and stepped back from it cautiously.

"What's going on!?" She thought

Elsewhere in the grounds of Ever After High Cerise Hood moved silently through the dark hallways. She grasped in her hand the mysterious note that was wedged inside of her locker. Normally she would have dismissed the note had it not been for two facts. The first was the note was found wedged in the hook at the back of her locker, meaning whoever left it knew a way to get inside Cerise's complex locker combinations. Second was the wording of the note itself.

" **I need your help and the use of your 'special skills' for a job . The pay is nil and the work is tedious, but in return I can help you with the nightmares, I can stop what you're running from. So what you say Bad Wolf Girl?, Fancy an adventure?"**

For as long as Cerise Hood was a student here, she was plagued by nightmares. Nightmares of a hidden enemy stalking her, hunting her every movement, threatening to rip away everything she held dear. She tried to be brave she tried to rage against the coming darkness, but even wolves are afraid of some things. She was content to keep it to herself , after all Cerise was skilled in keeping secrets. So when someone she didn't know let on that they knew what she knew, She didn't take the matter lightly.

Cerise reached the appointed time and place, outside the school track field, near the gazebo placed there by the schools alumni many years ago. She didn't wait long before her wolf senses alerted her something was close so very close.

"You got my message, Good!" The Doctor said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

Cerise growled as her eyes turned yellow and she bared her sharp teeth.

"Calm down! You're face will freeze that way! The Doctor said as he pulled out a bone shaped dog biscuit from his jacket and gave it to Cerise " Here, call it a token of goodwill!"

Cerise took the biscuit and sniffed the scent of shortbread. "It's you! She said as she recognized the guest teacher from this morning. "You're the Doctor, right?"

"I'm glad to see at least one of my students has been paying attention!" The Doctor winked. "And sorry if the two weeks professor Bad Wolf has off is a strain on your time with him…."

"All right, how do you know?" Cerise asked letting the Doctor know he was right about Cerise's secret.

"Let's just say , I've met many Bad Wolves in my time…." The Doctor said mysteriously. " You're probably wondering why I've brought you here, Well I need to hire you to help me hunt for a dark force that's stalking your friends and fellow students!"

"What's hunting them Doctor? And why do you think I can help ?" Cerise asked

The Doctor turned her and pointed her toward the student dormitories. "You can feel it can't you? That unshakable feeling that something is off, you try to ignore it but it stays in your mind. It's like a splinter at the bottom of your foot, you try to ignore it but it's there, it doesn't cause pain but you can still feel it's presence, burrowing, digging, until it finds what it's looking for…."

Cerise paused for the longest time, she couldn't explain it either, but she felt at ease with the Doctor, and somewhat drawn to him. Then again The Doctor had the tendency to lead and Cerise was always drawn to the leader of the pack.

" I feel it Doctor, It's in the girls dormitory….."Cerise whispered as the cool night air made her red cape flutter in the breeze.

Cerise soon felt the tip of the sonic screwdriver in her nose, the green light followed by the electronic buzzing surprised her but didn't alarm her.

"Take a whiff," The Doctor said "What do you smell"

Cerise closed her eyes and inhaled. "What she smelled she could also taste, such was how heightened her senses were. She breathed in slowly as the familiar scent of Bunny Blanc filled her mind.

"It's Bunny….no wait" Cerise said as the scent began to change , "It's now something metallic, cold, copper like a penny." Cerise then opened her eyes wide as the scent became all too clear.

"It's blood!" She shouted.

The Doctor grinned "Good now lead me to it!"

Cerise let out a happy growl as she ran through the foyer into the dorm rooms, as soon as she hit the door way she caught a stronger scent of who she was seeking. The Doctor followed close behind with this sonic reading the lay of the building.

"What are we hunting Doctor? You never said." Cerise asked

"It's a creature known as the Verspaform, or in other terms a Dream Eater," The Doctor explained " It's a mass of sentient energy that seeks out dream energy to feed on. Normally they stop when they get their fill at a tiny bit of energy. But this one is different, this one is greedy and has a massive appetite. It isn't hunting for necessity it's hunting for sport!"

"What's wrong with sport?" Cerise asked her self known for running down rabbits and fawn for fun.

"Nothing, until you can't atop and hunt until nothing, no prey remains. When the prey are you students that equates to a very large problem!"

Cerise stopped in her tracks as she calmed her mind, from the scents she was feeling now she could tell something was happening.

"Doctor, "She said with her eyes closed so the rest of her senses could work to their maximum " Something is happening, I'm smelling a lot of…..fear in the air!"

The Doctor pulled Cerise to the lift and pressed the button over and over. After a few second the lift failed to come alive

"Dead" The Doctor muttered "C'mon we'll take the stairs!"

Cerise followed close behind the Doctor as they raced into the stairwell, it was then they were greeted by the blood curdling cries the female students that lived in the dormitories.

Entering the second floor The Doctor ad Cerise were greeted by the sight of Royals and rebels in their nightwear , They were all overcome with hysteria, Some fled into the stairwell to escape while some sat outside of their room crumpled into a sobbing mess.

"Doctor what's wrong with them?" Cerise shouted as she saw Poppy O'hair rush toward her, Cerise grabbed her and tried to talk to her. "Poppy! Look at me! What's going on?"

Poppy O'Hair's eyes were as wide as saucers, She clutched and grabbed at her hair in an effort to pull it out" N-n-No! I can't be the next Rapunzel! I-I don't want it,please don't make me!" She cried.

"Shh!" The Doctor said as he placed his hands on Poppy's forehead.

He closed his eyes and sent a telepathic "POMPF!" To Poppy's mind.

"Wake up!" He called out as Poppy fell l back and held her head in pain.

"OOWWWW!" Poppy shouted as her head ached like it does when it gets a brain freeze.

Poppy looked around to see the commotion and The Doctor and Cerise looking at her. She looked down to see herself soaked in sweat. Her mental fog was leaving as she regained composure.

"Relax, you were under in a state of sleep walking , or in this case Nightmare Flailing" The Doctor said. "You were attacked by a being called a Dream Eater, it feeds off the psychic energy generated by your dreams."

"That wasn't a happy dream, I was terrified." Poppy said

"Yes, It appears it's grown an appetite for nightmares." The Doctor deduced. "Cerise it's best you stay with poppy and take care of your friends "

But who will take care of you?" Cerise protested.

The Doctor saw the look in Cerise's eyes, and knew it all too well. He had seen it in the eyes of many of his companions when he told them to run and go hide. The look of fierce determination, defiance and "OH HELL NO" . Right now Cerise's eyes were a little bit of Donna Noble and Tegan Jovanka

"Oh no, Don't you do that!" The Doctor argued. " I told you to stay behind and you will stay behind!,Besides you need to watch over Poppy."

The Doctor was interrupted by the shaking of the floor and the loud rumbling of a commotion fro the 3rd floor. Cerise's nose crinkled as a scent filled her nose and shot dread throughout her.

"That's Raven and Apple!,They're in trouble!" Cerise shouted.

"I'll get Daring and the other boys and help the others!, Save Raven and Apple!" Poppy said as she raced off.

"Cmon Bad Wolf Girl!, we don't have much time!" The Doctor said as they ran off toward the noise.

Raven cried out in pain as she felt herself slammed against the far wall of her room. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and she coughed violently, struggling to catch her breath. Her muscles burned as she turned herself over to face the monster yet again. The fleeting moments were a blur but the thoughts that raced through her mind played back what started all of this.

Raven was originally startled by a noise she heard from the hallway, as she opened the door to the darkened hallway she thought she saw something stirring in the shadows, She closed the door if only to dismiss the claim. But before she mind could be at ease she had to look one more time. It was then when she opened the door slightly that she saw two beady yellow eyes staring right back at her. She shouted in fright as she stumbled back and fell on her backside. The black fog with two yellow eyes stared at her as she was transfixed on it's gaze. It floated closer to her and it suddenly reached out with its wispy hand and grabbed Raven around her face. Raven gasped as she struggled for a breath. The creature was very interested in Raven as she felt that it was slowly drawing something out of her. She felt herself grow weak and she fought the urge to pass out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" raven heard Apple scream as she threw a chair at the monster. It phased effortlessly though him. The Dream Eater looked at Apple and quickly let Raven go as it saw that Apple had the psychic energy it needed. Before Apple could react it covered the distance between them in a blink. The Dream Eater then sunk it's fingers into Apple's temples. Apple gasped as the Dream Eater entered her mind. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell limp. The Dream Eater then began to draw the psychic energy from Apple. It laughed menacingly as it tasted the sweet nectar from Apple's dreams. The energy filled the Dream Eater as it began to change form. No longer was it a wispy black cloud as it began to take form and shape itself into a tall beast with arms and legs. It's head was a bull with large horns and red glowing eyes.

Raven came too as she saw the horrible sigh of Apple in the grasp of a monster. She saw the Dream eater take a step back as Apple was envelope in a dark pink bubble and she was suspended in the air. Her eyes were shut as her hair flowed like if she were underwater.

"No! Let Apple go!" Raven screamed as she let loose a bolt of purple magic at the monster.

The Dream Eater shrugged it off "Such pretty girls, with such sweet energy. I will drain this place dry!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Raven said as she let loose more dark energy from her hands. She still had some of the power from signing her entry of the storybook of legends. She could feel the allure from her mother's dark power beckoning to Raven calling for her to let loose and fully give herself to her destiny.

"You have such a darkness to you, and I will drain you last!"" The Dream Eater vowed. "Stop me if you can! It said as he clinched his fist and Apple's body seized as a huge wave of energy was absorbed by the Dream eater. The Dream Eater then summoned several smaller creatures, They landed on the floor and looked to it's master for orders.

"Go! Sow the seeds of nightmares, I will feed from their screams!"

The Doctor and Cerise finally made it to the upper levels of the girls dormitory. A thought came to the Doctor as they stood at the entrance of Raven and Apple's floor.

"Cerise wait!, I just remembered something important!" The Doctor said as he pulled three brown beans from his coat pocket and gave them to Cerise. " Eat these, They are Jakku Coffee beans covered in chocolate. It's filled with enough caffeine to keep you from sleeping. The Dream Eater could easily make you into a weapon if you fall asleep!"

Cerise munched the beans as the bitter taste of coffee mixed with chocolate hit her taste buds.

"That's enough caffeine to keep a dragon up for weeks! Tesla is always hitting me up for some!" The Doctor name dropped.

"So what's the plan Doctor?" Cerise asked.

"Your going to cut a swath through anything that gets in our way. "The Doctor said . He then pulled out his sonic screwdriver as he fudged with some settings. "I'm using the red setting of my screwdriver, that should neutralize the the psychic patterns of the Dream Eater.I imagine he has grown in strength that he now has the power to bring nightmares to life. If he gets too powerful he might engulf the entire planet! "

"When are the beans suppose to kick in?-"Cerise grew silent as her eyes dilated, she felt every sense open as a rush of blood surged through her body.

"Right about now..."The Doctor said coolly as he opened the door the hallway ,"Right, sic em girl!"

Cerise's eyes turned yellow as her sharp teeth emerged, ever her fingernails grew to be sharpened claws. She howled as her hood fell back and her wolf ears were bared for the world to see. She didn't care all she knew was she had to hunt, and hunt now. She leaped through the hallway as the Doctor followed behind. In the hallway she saw various monsters from myth and lore. She saw a fire breathing griffin terrorizing Cedar wood. Cerise roared as she sunk her teeth into the griffin's neck her claws ripping at the back of the griffin. The Griffin tried to fight back but Cerise was too powerful. She threw the griffin against the wall as it disintegrated into whips of dark smoke.

The Doctor acted quickly as he sent a telepathic jolt to wake up Cedar. Cedar blinked awake and gasp as she was snapped out of her nightmare. "No time to explain! Get to safety!" The Doctor ordered.

The Doctor and Cerise repeated this act and saved several students. The Doctor admired the ferocity of Cerise, The way she fought the beasts were like a dance to her. Every move easily calculated and deliberate. They turned the corner to see a large winged beast tightly fitted in the walls of the hallway.

"Jabberwocky!" Cerise growled through a bloodthirsty grin. Cerise kept the Jabberwocky busy as the Doctor went into Madeline hatter's room. He found her deep in her worst nightmare. She was carefully putting books up as she wore thick black frames. She wasn't happy go lucky but moved slowly with a deadpan expression on her face. She turned to notice the Doctor.

"Oh Hello Doctor, I didn't know you were there" She said in a cold monotone voice. "I'm just filing these books in alphabetical order, and then rearrange them in numerical order, Do you care to join me?"

"Boring and mundane, "The Doctor bemused " Of course that would be your worst nightmare..."

"I'm perfectly happy Doctor, There's nothing more that I need..."She said slowly and without emotion.

"Well I'm sure there's plenty of time to categorize, but right now I need the daughter of the mad hatter!" The Doctor said as he placed his hinds on Maddie's temples and sent a mental jolt to her mind.

Maddie popped awake as if someone splashed her with ice cold water. She looked around and realized she was awoken from her living nightmare. Tears filled her eyes as she saw The Doctor staring back at her with his thick eyebrows.

"Doctor! Oh Doctor it was horrible!" Maddie sobbed into The Doctor's coat.

"Look we can't have the crying now, stop the crying!" The Doctor scolded " I need to know where Raven and Apple are!"

"Their room is at the end of the hallway " She said as they both looked down the hallway. "What happened to the other girls? Doctor"

"We got most of them freed. "The Doctor said, " The Dream Eater wants something from Apple and Raven , I've got to stop it before it harms anyone else.!"

"You better get down to the first floor, you'll be safe with the others. " The Doctor said pointing Maddie back the other way to safety.

Maddie nodded reassuringly at the Doctor with sad eyes. As she turned away she was stopped by The Doctor calling out to her.

"Madeline Hatter, one more thing!" The Doctor said as maddie turned to face him.

As she did the Doctor blew a party blowout in her face. Maddie giggle at the tip tickled her nose.

The Doctor smirked "Your friends are going to need your smile and your laughter!"

Maddie left as the Doctor followed the trail of carnage left by Cerise.

Raven had not face such power in her life, Not even when Courtly Jester when she had used The Evil Queens dark magic against Raven. This monster, this Dream Eater seemed to grow stronger the more fear it caused. Worse, it was using Apple to draw energy from. Whatever Raven threw at the Dream Eater it had very little effect .

"There's only way way you will be able to live girl!" The Dream Eater taunted " You know what you have to do!" It howled as it pounded the force shield Raven had raised up to shield herself from.

"You have to give in!" Raven heard a voice call to her.

"Let go daughter! give into your anger! Use your rage!"

Raven knew the voice calling to her. "M-Mom?"

"It's the only way to save your friends, to save Apple." The Evil Queen said.

"No! I'm not like you!"Raven called out " I wont become a monster!"

"It;s unavoidable, You are my daughter, and you will fulfill your destiny" The Queen beckoned. "Let go..."

Raven's eyes flared as she could feel the pull, the temptation to tap into the full extent of her mother's power.

"Okay..."Raven hissed.

 **NEXT TIME: The battle with the Dream Eater reaches it conclusion. Will Raven give into darkness to save herself and her friends? Will the Doctor make it in time to prevent Raven from being lost to evil forever? What is the final plan of the Dream Eater? And one student from Ever After High will join the TARDIS crew. (I'm just not sure who)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who/Ever After High**

 **The Rebel Queen.**

 **Part 3**

Time seemed to stand still as Raven Queen endured the blows of the Dream Eater and her mother's enticing tone in her head. Like a spring well beginning to overflow, Raven could feel the dark magic as it began to peak. She slowed her breathing as she struggled to hold the magic shield against the attacks of the dream eater. She could see off in the distance Apple White enclosed in a floating bubble of energy. Her eyes closed in a funeral like stillness; As long as Raven was like this she was powerless to help her.

"DO IT RAVEN! GET ANGRY LET LOOSE YOUR MAGIC !" She heard her mother The Evil Queen scream.

Then as all hope seemed lost as Raven was about to let go, the room was filled with a loud wave of sound. It was louder than anything she had heard in her life. The sound resonated throughout the whole room; Raven looked up to see the Dream Eater hold his head in pain and arched back in retreat. She looked across the room to see The Doctor with two wads of cotton stuffed in his ears pointing his sonic screwdriver at Apple's Castle stereo system. The two speakers vibrated quickly as the sound was amplified. From behind The Doctor leapt Cerise Hood, also with two wads of cotton in her wolf ears. She looked different to Raven, less like Cerise and more like rabid Cerise.

Cerise flew through the air and attacked the dream eater leaping onto his back and clawing at the monster's face. The Dream Eater waved his arms wildly to throw Cerise off, before finally succeeding after the third swat. Cerise fell back onto floor besides Raven. The Dream Eater growled in pain as he crashed through the window to the ground below.

The Doctor stopped his sonic attack when he saw the Dream Eater retreat. As the Dream Eater left, his hold over Apple too left as the daughter of Snow White fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Doctor!" Raven exclaimed "What did you do?"

"Just a little sonic amplification, the sound is annoying to you but excruciating to the Dream Eater!" He said as he looked through the large hole in the wall to the ground below.

"Let me at him! I will wear his bones as a fashion accessory!" Cerise growled still in her feral state.

"Cerise!, Calm down what's with you?" Raven exclaimed as she tightly held on to Cerise's hood in an effort to keep her from leaping out of the window to follow the Dream Eater.

"What did you do to her Doctor?" Raven said as she suspected that Cerise's behavior was somehow the fault of The Doctor.

"All I did was feed her three chocolate covered coffee beans!" The Doctor said defending himself.

Raven cocked an eyebrow of disbelief to The Doctor.

"Which may or may not be the most powerful caffine in the known universe…..."The Doctor admitted in a low voice.

Raven gasped as she still struggled to bring the wolf girl under control "Coffee beans don't do this to a person!"

"She'll be fine!" The Doctor reassured "In fact the effects should wear off about…."

Cerise then fell back against Raven in utter exhaustion, Raven could feel and hear her snore loudly.

"Now…." The Doctor said. " Jakku coffee beans are used by the nomadic people of Jakku to stay awake through their yearlong caravans."

From behind them they heard Apple groan as she began to come to from her attack.

"Apple!" Raven exclaimed as she grabbed a pillow from her bed to lay Cerise's head on, she then went to Apple's side.

"Apple, are you ok!?" Raven said as she bruised the hair from Apple's face

"What was that thing?" Apple said as she recalled the memory from her attack " I-I- couldn't move but at the same time I was awake and aware of everything!"

"It's a monster called a Dream Eater," The Doctor explained as he examined Apple's head with the buzzing of his sonic screwdriver. "It feeds on the fear it can produce from dreams and nightmares. Apparently it's now good at causing sleep paralysis."

"Where do you think it's gone to now Doctor?" Raven asked as she gently guided Apple to sit down on her bed.

"I'm afraid it's appetite for the hunt is growing well beyond it's appetite for sustenance. No doubt it will continue to stalk." The Doctor said gravely

As small tone emitted from Raven's Mirror pad, she clicked it on to see it was a live video alert from Blondie Locks.

"Oh no…" Raven said as she showed The Doctor Blondie's live video cast.

The video showed the wide eyed and scared expression that painted Blondie Locks face. She struggled to catch her breath as sounds of destruction and screams filled the air.

"This is Blondie Locks reporting to you live from the school Castleteria where the student body is under attack from some kind of monster! The attack began at around 2:30 am several Ever After High students were awakened by an explosion and were told to gather in the Castleteria for safety. It was then that something or someone entered the Castleria and sealed the exits -"

Her broadcast was interrupted by the loud roar of the Dream Eater; gradually the screams and shouts became to die down as Blondie feverishly began to look to see if she could see anything. The broadcast then focused on her eyes as they went wide as Blondie saw something terrifying. The darkness which cloaked her was then ripped away as a bright light was shone upon Blondie.

"Oh no….Oh God…..NOOOOO!—"She screamed as the video feed went dead.

Raven blinked in utter shock and disbelief

"Doctor…."Raven said "Those students….they're my friends….What are we going to do?"

"I need to get to the Castleteria…" The Doctor said.

 **The Castleteria**

Briar Beauty's breathing quickened and felt as if her heart was about to explode out of her chest. She crawled on hands and knees under the dining tables of the Castleteria, hoping against hopelessness that the huge creature stalking her and her friends had not seen her struggling to escape. The attack began so quickly, that Briar and the other students were not aware what was going on until it was too late. She could hear various shouts and screams from her fellow classmates and teachers.

Briar reached a stopping point and against her screaming pleading better judgment Briar peered over the mass of wreckage left by the beast. It only took one look for Briar to gasp and hold her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. She saw the classmates of Ever After High suspended by a web that had been painted over the walls. The web held the students in place while they writhed in pain and agony, as if they were trapped in a nightmare for which there was no end.

Raven and The Doctor made their way out of the dormitories; it was a trek along the outer edges of the campus to get to the school castleteria. They had to move along silently under the cover of night to avoid detection by the Dream Eaters minions. Raven could read the Doctor's silence to understand that he was formulating a plan in his mind. Still the lack of conversation in a crisis like this was starting to unnerve even someone like Raven.

"Are you sure Apple and Cerise will be ok?" Raven asked as she looked back at the dorm as they got further away from it.

"It's best if they stay put where they are." The Doctor said while carefully scanning the area they were in for trouble.

"Doctor…" Raven started "Who are you really?"

The Doctor kept walking barely looking back at Raven, he had been in enough situations like this to expect that kind of question, some lives he made something up and in other lives he told the truth, even if it was a half truth.

"I mean really, the moment you show up to teach a course about Monsters, suddenly Ever After High is attacked by a dream monster!" Raven replayed."It's bad enough that I keep waking up at 2 am every night for the past two weeks"

Somehow that really got the Doctor's attention as he quickly hit his brakes and turn to face the Raven.

"Every night you say?" The Doctor said "Right at 2 am?"

"Y-yeah…."Raven admitted "I figured it was a side effect of my growing magic powers or something…"

"Again there is no such thing as magic!" The Doctor said sternly as he guided Raven in the opposite direction. "C'mon we have to make a quick stop before we go to the Castleteria!"

Raven bit her lip as she felt her eyes flare with energy, "You know I am really getting tired of you dismissing my magic and that you are in a world of magic!"

She followed the Doctor as he detoured to the Storage sheds by the track field. She saw the Doctor walking toward an odd blue box; it was slightly larger than your average storage shed. She didn't think much of it as The Doctor opened the door with a key and went inside.

"I mean how you even got to teach a course here when you don't believe in magic a school where most of its students can do magic-"Raven griped as she followed the Doctor into the box without a second thought.

Suddenly Raven's mind was completely derailed as the Doctor turned on a light switch and the interior of the box revealed a huge, huge room. Her breath left her when she looked around to see the enormousness of the room and the still open doors of where she just walking in. She ran outside and looked at the simple blue box that read "Police Box" Raven circled the box at least twice with her hand gliding over the surface to make sure it wasn't some kind of hidden trick. Something only bigger on the inside she's heard of stories like this happening only in Wonderland but never dreamed of actually seeing in the real life.

"Hate to be a bother but we are on a schedule here!" She heard the Doctor call from within.

Raven went back inside the box, and again it was bigger on the inside.

"Ahhh….huh….hooba…h-how?" She stumbled.

"It's magic….." The Doctor joked "This is my ship, it's called the TARDIS. I t can go anywhere in Time and space but that's not important now!"

The Doctor fiddled with a small handheld metallic device with various green lights blinking off a small black screen, using his sonic screwdriver on it before plugging it back onto the console with a long green glowing column in the middle.

"You keep getting woken up at 2 in the morning, so do you know what that tells me?" The Doctor asked "It means that someone or something is trying to get your attention. But it can't do it with normal means; whatever is trying to reach you is doing so by sending a hidden message.

The Doctor took a small blank billfold and inside of it were two blank white cards. The Doctor took the billfold and lightly placed it on Raven's forehead.

"This is psychic paper, it can do all kinds of things. " The Doctor said as he looked it "just what I thought….."

He showed the paper to Raven, who gasped when she saw the words."HELP ME RAVEN!" written on it.

"Who's trying to reach me?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"I think the answer will be the key to stopping the Dream Eater." The Doctor said."Come on! We've got work to do!"

 **Castleteria**

The Dream Eater looked at the many students that were trapped in a perpetual nightmare in the dream web he created. He could feel their fear and their agony, and it felt good. The energy he received now would be able to sustain him but for the Dream Eater it wasn't good enough. He wanted more, he needed more. If the energy he got from the kids of this world was this sustaining him only imagined what this inhabitant's world would be like.

He then turned his attention to his current prey; He looked to see Briar Beauty stuck to the ground by the sticky concoction that made up the dream web. Distressed her tear stained face looked up at the dream eater. She screamed as the large hulking monster lased over and picked her up by the scruff of her nightgown.

"What do you want with us?" She yelled "Leave us alone!"

"He caressed her cheek with his large finger. "You are special." He said as he stared down Briar with his large yellow eyes, Briar saw that his facial features was part cat, part wolf. "It's your story That I need, the dreams you'll give me when you sleep will sustain me for hundreds even thousands of years. "

"Then let my friends go!" Briar demanded "If what you say is true, then you don't need the others. Let me suffer for you for as long as you want…."

Hot tears began to fill her eyes. "Please just stop hurting them…."

"Noble" The Dream Eater said "But I have two of what I need to rule this world and the worlds beyond. " I just need the power of the Rebel Queen. When I have her then nothing will stop me….."

"What do you mean…?" Briar gasped as the Dream Eater then thrust her into his massive chest. She began to sink slowly as she was absorbed into him. Briar screamed as she struggled to get loose, get free but she was quickly taken into the dream eater as a power in Briar began to affect the dream eater and change him yet again. He roared as he absorbed the next boost of power.

The Doctor and Raven Queen made it to the outside of the Castleteria, Raven bit her lip as she heard the faint cries of her classmates, They peered into a window and Raven held her mouth to keep from crying out.

"D-Doctor! My friends why are they strung up in webbing like that? Are they dying?"She gulped.

"They are being kept alive Raven, apparently they are worth more to the Dream Eater alive than dead. " The Doctor said as he narrowed his eyes at the Dream Eater seated in his makeshift throne. "We need a way in…"

"I can help with that..."Raven sniffed as she wiped her eyes clean and pushed away her sadness. She then filled it with a fierce determination to save her friends.

"How do you propose we get in?" The Doctor asked as Raven clutched his arm.

"Magic….." Raven said as she teleported them in a whiff of purple smoke. Instantly The Doctor and Raven found themselves inside the makeshift citadel of the Dream Eater.

"Versaporm!" The Doctor addressed "It's time we had a talk!"

"Time Lord! " The Dream Eater called out "You should know by now that you can't stop me…"

The Dream eater then looked at Raven "And now I see you brought me the Rebel Queen! the final piece that I need to be unstoppable!"

"Look at you! "The Doctor chided" Taking what you need from mere children! What kind of coward are you?"

"Don't toy with me Doctor! You don't know my power!"

"Power? What power! All I see is someone who gets off by making kids cry. I know what you crave, I know what you need. You feed off nightmares! Well if it's nightmares you want then you should feat on mine! "The Doctor goaded.

"What I've seen! What I've done, it's the stuff of nightmares..." The Doctor said

"Ill take you both!" The Dream Eater said as he stood up and moved h so fast. He cleared the distance between them in no time. Before the Doctor and Raven knew it they were in his grasp.

"You have lost the Doctor!" You are both mine!" The Dream Eater goaded as he began to absorb both the Doctor and Raven…..

Before the Doctor and Raven knew it they were inside the Dream Eater, They floated inside what seemed like a different universe. Raven could feel the despair and fear of her classmates, she saw into glimpses of each of their dreams.

"Now what Doctor!?" She yelled

"Trust me, everything is as going to plan…"The Doctor said unconvincingly.

Where they were appeared to be a dark twisted cave, Raven touched the sides of the formation to find they had a squishy consistency. It was a maroonish pink color and by the appearance of the texture is should have been on rock.

"That's not what I would have expected them to feel" Raven noted now squeezing the squishy material. The Doctor scanned it with his sonic screwdriver carefully and intently.

"Well of course Raven, How else would you expect Brain Matter to feel?"

Raven's eyes went wide as she turned few extra shades of pale. She had been touching the walls with bare hands and now a sticky film pulled away with her.

"Please tell me you're joking Doctor…" She whimpered.

"Well partially, this is more of the welcoming lobby of the Dream Eater's inner mind. It's only a matter of time before we are captured and made to serve as batteries to supplement the Dream Eater's powers. They both stopped as they heard a ruckus behind them, culminations of roars and screams. They turned to see the far end of the cave where a light was emanating from began to blink wildly as the sound grew closer and closer.

"And that would appear to be the welcoming party!"

"Raven" The Doctor said coolly

"Yes Doctor…"She answered feeling The Doctor take her hand.

"RUN!"

 **NEXT TIME: Trapped in the Dream Eater's mind, pursued by his sinister mind The Doctor and Raven make a last ditch effort to stop the Dream Eater and free the students of Ever After. It's a sinister world where nothing is as it seems as The Doctor learns a terrible truth about Raven and her future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor Who/Ever After High**

 **The Rebel Queen**

 **Part 4**

Raven breathed so fast it felt like her chest was on fire; her ankles felt a crushing pain as she realized too late that wearing heels and running for your life are not the best combinations. Still she made the best effort that she could to keep up with The Doctor as they ran from whatever creatures were chasing them within the chasms of the mind of the Dream Eater.

"You know for an old man you really have excellent cardio!" Raven huffed

"Well I tend to do a lot of running!" The Doctor said turning a corner to find they came to a sudden dead end.

"Oh great!, What do we do now?" Raven exclaimed.

The Doctor looked around and suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Well if we run out of corridor what should we do but…."

"Make a door!" He said pulling a piece of chalk from his coat.

"Ch-Chalk? " Raven said dumbfounded.

She then saw The Doctor write the outline of a door against one of the less sticky side of a wall and drew a tiny doorknob. He then pointed his screwdriver at the door and Raven saw as the door began to open to a bright light on the other side. The Doctor took her hand and a made a motion to the open door.

"Ready and….JUMP!" The Doctor said taking him and Raven through the doorway.

Raven heard herself scream as she fell what felt like an eternity, until she landed with a sudden yet soft thud. She looked at The Doctor pick himself up off the floor and then helped her up. They saw they were in a long hallway filled with nothing but doors.

"Ok I didn't expect this…"Raven said "Where are we now?"

"We are in the inner reaches of the Dream Eater's mind; I think we've given our welcoming party the slip for now. All we have to do now is find the right door that leads to his central cerebral cortex. "The Doctor said walking down the seemingly endless hallway.

"And then what?" Raven asked curiously

"I'm going to try to sever his connection with the students under his control, Break that connection and the whole kit and caboodle comes crashing down." The Doctor said "There's something you need to know Raven in case we get separated, This is the Dream Eater's inner mind, so do not trust anything you see. "

`` He gave her the small billfold he called psychic paper "Take this, it will give you just enough hints as to what to believe and what not to believe. "

Raven nodded slipping the billfold into her pocket. Even with her reputation and what she's seen her mother do, Raven felt a tinge of anxiety in this place, an anxiety that could have easily overwhelmed her had she not been with The Doctor. She couldn't explain it but she just knew that everything would be ok simply because he was here and taking charge. She wasn't fully sure where she was but she at least knew the safest place was behind The Doctor.

"Now let's see where any of this leads us..." The Doctor said tuning to walk down the corridor. He checked a couple doors to see they were locked. He took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on one of the doors. He opened it slowly to peek inside. Raven blinked on what seemed an eternity of waiting. The Doctor looked at her and nodded for her to look. She looked inside and had to stifle a laugh as she saw Daring Charming franticly crying among a room full of mirrors. With each mirror he looked at cracked instantly.

"WHERE AM I?" He wailed" WHAT KIND OF MIRROR BREAKS SO EASILY!"

"Maybe we should help him…"Raven chuckled as the Doctor stopped her

"Sure he's not happy but I think he's much safe here than where we are, the best way to help him is to find the Dream Eaters inner mind and stop him."

"We should waste too much time "Raven smiled "If Daring can't see himself for too long he might go insane!"

Before closing the door The Doctor took a small reading with his sonic and examined it, "Hmm, it's what I thought it is. "

He looked at Raven who now had her full attention. "Each of these doors is a memory pocket for the Dream Eater. We are in a fully interactive DVR, so to say. "

"In each of these doors are the nightmares that your friends are trapped in, but these doorways act like a TV channel for him to peer into , He isn't content with siphoning their mental energies, he wants to see the suffering he's causing.." The Doctor said darkly.

"And we're going to stop him!" Raven smiled.

Before The Doctor could acknowledge him two of the doors on either side of them swung open and formed a wall between them separating them. Raven desperately tried to pry open the door and tried to blast it open with her magic. With every blast and damage she caused to the door wall, the door wall quickly healed itself

"Great, just great" Raven sighed "looks like I'm on my own for now..."

She looked at the psychic paper as it formed a message "Find another way to the Doctor…" It read. She looked up to see the hallway begin to morph into a labyrinth before her eyes.

"No, this isn't creepy at all…" She said sarcastically.

"Raven!, I'll find another way to you!" The Doctor yelled through the wall "Raven?"

"Right, right fine. "The Doctor called out "Divide and conquer, yes the smart and obvious strategy. But if you think using the smart and obvious against me is that simple, then you have no idea who I am. "

The Doctor walked along the corridor until a side panel opened up for him and in the darkened hallway sat a single ragged door. Behind it was a purple light. From the door a light purple mist seeped from the cracks of the door.

"I'm getting the feeling this is an invitation." The Doctor said as he entered the room. It was bleak and scarce as only one object sat in the room.

It was a large mirror.

"I should have known it was you from the start. "The Doctor called out "Verspaforms aren't known to gorge themselves. "

"Well I felt you needed to be tossed a clue dear Doctor…" The Evil Queen said appearing inside the mirror. "My…my you have changed Doctor, the last time I saw you, you were an odd little man who played the spoons and terrorized my grandmother."

"If terrorized, you mean stopping her from enslaving all of London, then yes guilty as charged." The Doctor said coldly "What's your game? Are you trying to escape?"

"First off, I can escape anytime I want, and second you're right this is a game. I need to do something to pass the time while I'm in here, live a little and have some fun."

"So this idea of fun involves turning loose an alien creature on a student body that your own daughter is a part of!" The Doctor scolded

"All I did was give the creature a little pep a bit of vava voom! Besides Raven has it in her to stop the creature she always has, Even if it means she has to move back closer to her predetermined destiny. In the end everyone wins." The Queen goaded

"Everyone but her, has it never occurred to you that she may want to forger her own path?" The Doctor said

"You sound just like her a broken record! Raven is a dreamer but in the end she can't run from who she really is. You of all know that Doctor" She said narrowing her eyes at the Doctor.

"I gave you a choice long ago, something you want to deny Raven. Even if she chooses to fall like you did it still must be her choice…."

The Doctor saw a tinge of regret flash across the Evil Queen's face , a look that was quickly dashed away " You can't fight destiny Doctor, " The sooner Raven learns this the better. "

She focused on the Time Lord "You of all know this to be true Doctor, The butcher of your own people! The oncoming storm…."

"Stop it!" The Doctor hissed

"The man who always moves forward never daring to look back for fear of the shame he will see. Let me borrow some of that insight you have dear Doctor" The evil queen said as the image of her in the mirror quickly vanished into a vision

The Doctor could tell the Evil Queen was using his foresight "You see Doctor, Raven is destined for greatness than none of us will ever have dreamed achieved!"

Images began to flash across the screen of the mirror for The Doctor. He saw a grown Raven, Tall, clad in armor and with a cold heart. He saw her as she raised an army and conquered land after land. He then saw Raven turn her attention to Earth and then world after world.

"You see dear Doctor, Raven has the heart of a conquer in her. She will rise up and rule "The Queen said as The Doctor saw a final image of her with Apple White's heart in her hands and a dead Apple White lying before her feet.

"Then I will do what I always must do your highness." The Doctor interceded.

"Not even you will be able to stop her..."

"Who said anything about stopping? "The Doctor said smiling "I've gone by many names, but the name I'm most agreeable with your highness is an Idiot with a box!"

The Doctor made a step towards the door but turned back before he exited. "I'm going to do for Raven what I tried to do for you once, give her a choice!"

"It will be futile Doctor, do you hear me!?" The Queen screamed "Raven will follow her destiny and nothing, not even you can change that!" The Doctor could still hear her rant even as he made his way back through the hallways.

Raven followed the subtle clues left to her on the psychic paper; it didn't tell her where to go but rather pointed her in the right direction. She could feel as if something was calling to her mentally. It was a familiar thought, one she felt as she first would awake at 2 am. Raven saw another message appear on the paper.

"Left corridor three doors down. " Raven mumbled as she followed the instruction to a single white door. Unlike the other doors this one was clearly unlocked. Raven walked in and gasped as she saw not one but two Briar beauty's being held by and energy bubble, the same kind that had Apple trapped but only this time they were awake and aware. Below them on the floor were hundreds of dolls. She noticed that these dolls were tiny versions of Raven and the various students at Ever After High. Raven looked at the psychic paper to see the message.

"How well do you know Briar?"

Both Briars quickly noticed Raven

"Raven! What are you doing here?" One cried out

"Raven you have to get out of here! he wants you! You're the final piece!" The other said.

"Whoa wait what do you mean?" Raven asked as she looked at two Briars each trapped in their rose colored energy bubble. She was looking for any kind of weakness she could exploit.

"That monster he said he needed three girls with special powers that he was going to use to take over our lands!" The Briar on the right said.

"I'm the second girl he needed and he said you were the third!" The Briar on the left said.

"Would you shut up I was getting to that!" Briar number 2 said

"Don't listen to her Raven! She's an imposter! "You have to free the right Briar one of us is the Dream Eater and if you free him by accident..."

"He will take you and he'll be unstoppable!" Briar number one interrupted.

"Okay but who was the first girl he captured? Is it someone we know?" Raven asked

Both Briars grew silent. "I'm not sure…." Briar 1 admitted.

"She's a new student here, she's been here maybe a few days I haven't gotten the chance to know her, but she's here…."

"Where?" Raven asked as a new message appeared in the psychic paper.

"Somewhere in the massive pile of dolls…." It read "Free Briar first…"

Raven bit her lower lip and thought about what she was going to do. She knew time was a factor and whatever she was going to do, had to be done now.

"Ok I'm going to ask both of you some questions…."

The Doctor followed his sonic as the single led him deeper and deeper into the mind of the dream eater. He reached what looked like heave double doors. They were wooded and adorned with heave bolts.

"At least you made it obvious..."The Doctor muttered as he went to open the door.

He barely touched the door before it opened before him. The Doctor walked in cautiously as he saw it was a throne room of sorts, Pictures of the Evil Queen adorned the room, and The Doctor could feel a presence watching him from above.

"We meet again at least "The Doctor began," I was wondering why you called off the hounds against us, could it be you knew I couldn't resist a face t face with you?"

"You have failed Doctor, I already posses the Rebel Queen, it's only a matter of time before I can feat on the people of this world…" The voice of the dream eater called out.

"You need nightmares to feast and grow, what I have been trying to tell you is you have been wasting your time with these tiny morsels in this land, No what you need is a full 7 course meal and you can only find that in here!" The Doctor said as he pointed to his head.

"I have seen more nightmares than one person can even fathom! From before the dawn of time to the very end of the universe I've seen it all! If you want nightmares then look no further than me!" The Doctor said offering up his mind to the entity.

"Okay" Raven began" What was the first thing you ever said to me?"

"Hey would you mind getting off my hair?" Both briars said in unison

"Ooooh kay!" Raven quipped relying the first time she ever met Briar. Raven had just got to school orientation and was trying to read a bulletin on the board fully unaware that Briar was napping on the ground beside her and Raven had a foot on her hair. "Maybe something a little harder."

"Briar number one, who's destiny did I get when we were trapped in the storybook of legends?" Raven asked with suspicious eyes.

"Easy I was in your destiny!" She responded

"And who had your destiny?" Raven asked Briar number 2

"Apple!" She responded quickly.

This went back and forth in what seemed an eternity. Both briars answered each and every one of Ravens questions perfectly. It was starting to dawn on Raven that if the Dream Eater copied Briar he probably also had a copy of her memories as well. Raven had to resort to other methods if she were going to free the real Briar.

Raven then noticed a message on the psychic paper "What is Briar known for?"

"Of course!" Raven said as she got a clever idea. Ok you two I apologize in advanced, cause this is going to suck….."

With that Raven cast a spell and summoned two sewing needles, thin and sharp, before the Briar had a chance to react Raven sent them flying into each of their palms. Both Briars shrieked in pain as the needed dug into their skin.

"Raven! What the spell?" Briar number one cursed as Briar number two promptly fell asleep.

It was then that Raven had her answer, without a second thought Raven unleashed her magic and freed the second Briar, the true Briar as she collapsed into a heap onto the dolls below her.

"This changes nothing! You will be mine! , your destinies will be mine!"The Dream eater screamed as it morphed into its true form and vanished

Raven went to Briar and shook her gently. "Briar! Wake up! C'mon we have to get out of here!"

The Doctor felt the Dream Eater enter his mind, if he wanted nightmares, The Doctor was about to give it to him. "Look on my memories! See what I see and hear every time I close my eyes!

"Yes!" The Dream Eater said in enjoyment "The fear I sense is strong and pure!"

"This is just fear from the past that I've seen!, The Doctor said as he brought up past memories of monsters and enemies The Doctor has had to fight, Memories of Sukteh, The Sontarans, Morbius, and The Mara.

"This isn't possible Doctor! No evil like this could exist!"The Dream Eater said with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"This is nothing! Let me show you the fear of what I've recently seen and what I will see!" The Doctor said again showing him images of The Cybermen advancing, the scowl of the weeping angels, and the image of the Beast chained in its prison.

"No Doctor make it stop I can't handle it anymore! Please stop and I will give you anything!" The Dream eater pleaded.

"What's wrong Dream Eater? Has the sweet nectar gone sour? Is the taste too much? , No, no, let me show you the fear cause by the last great Time War!"

Then images of the Daleks flooded the Dream Eater's mind, in a flash he saw the fire, that madness and the rage. The Dream Eater saw the horrors of the Time war, The Skaro Degradations, The horde of travesties, the nightmare child, the could have been king with his armies of meanwhiles and never weres. Soon the screams began to fill the Dream Eaters mind; there were more screams of terror than anyone could ever count. "

The Doctor could feel the despair from the Dream eater as his mind broke and he screamed in agony. Then the world in which the Dream Eater created began to crumble and lose shape, The Doctor ran out of the throne room and knew he had to find Raven before the way out collapsed and anything still in this world would be lost forever.

Raven looked up as the entire room began to shake, She knew whatever it was that was happening was bad and The Doctor was probably behind it.

"Briar! We have to go now! Wake up!" Raven screamed as she shook her violently.

"WAKE UP!" Raven yelled as she laid a slap across Briar's face.

Briar snapped awake as her face was painted with a palm shaped red mark. "Ow! Raven! What the spell!"

"You can smack me later! but we have to go!" Raven sad pulling at Briar's arm, but briar stiffed up and she pulled back.

"No Raven! We have to find her! That other girl that the Dream Eater trapped first! We can't leave without her!"" Briar said digging through the dolls.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" said the message that flashed across the psychic paper.

Raven joined in the search "Ok I can believe that she got turned into a doll, but what does she look like?" She said digging through the hundreds of dolls that looked like Raven and every student at Ever After high.

"I-I don't know! "Briar said "I barely talked to her and never got her name! But she was important to the Dream Eater!

"Hang on Briar I have an idea!" Raven said as she help up the psychic paper, "Listen you have to help us help you! Lead us in the right direction to you!"

Then messages began to appear n the paper as the girls used it as a homing beacon.

"Warm….warm….cold! Warm….warmer!" Raven called out as the moved the paper in the direction they were being led to.

"Warm…..warm….HOT! HOTTER!" Raven said excitedly as Briar grabbed a doll of a student she didn't recognize.

"We found her!" Raven called out!" Briar we found her!"

Briar pulled a lone doll out of the pile of copies; she had sandy brown hair with silver streaks in it. "Let's get out of here!"

The two girls ran into the hallway as the world around them began to crumble and wither away, they turned the corner and ran into The Doctor,

"Going my way!" The Doctor smiled as he grabbed both girls by the hand.

"Doctor! How are we going to escape?" Raven asked

"Easy! We jump!" The Doctor said as the three jumped into nothingness. Soon the nothingness began to take form as Raven and Briar opened their eyes to see they were back in the Castleteria, and all around them the students were freed from the webbing and dozing peacefully on the floor.

Raven stood up next to The Doctor as they surveyed the castleteria. "Did we do it Doctor? Did we win?"

"Yes Raven, The Dream Eater has been subdued, and by the looks of it, returned to its natural state." The Doctor said as he pointed to the shriveled body of the Verspaform, it was small grey and had thin arms and a scraggily body much like an over gown slug. Various growls and chatter could be heard from the creature

The Doctor then focused his attention to the girl that was brought out of the Verspaforms mind by Briar and Raven. "Hello, I don't remember you..."

Raven helped the girl with the sandy drown hair and glasses up "Are you ok? " Then Raven blinked as she got a better look at the new girl.

"Hey wait a minute, I know you don't I?"

"S-sorta," The Girl said "I'm new here; my name is Ciera Sands, Daughter of the Sandman."

"That's right; I'm supposed to be handling your orientation." Raven said, "That was….two weeks ago…"Raven said as she put two and two together.

"Let me guess, "The Doctor deduced "You have dream based powers…."

"That's right, 'She said "It's my destiny to form and craft beautiful dreams for people, and this little slug kidnapped me and my powers!" She said as she gave the Verspaform a hard kick. "He trapped me and used my powers to twist the student's dreams into nightmares ."

"I was more or less helpless, the only time I could communicate a SOS was when my powers are at their strongest at 2 am." Ciera explained

Raven blinked as it all made sense to her now "I was the only one you had met and it was you waking me up every night at 2 am! You were just trying to get my attention…."

"I knew you would come for me, Thank you both!" Ciera smiled to Raven and Briar.

Dawn had finally crept into the Castleteria at Ever After high as she students began to wake up dazed but refreshed. Their nightmares finally ended as it appeared to The Doctor and Raven that they were slowly starting to forget the events of last night.

"Just like a dream it will fade from their memories." The Doctor said "I imagine they will get some decent rest finally." The Doctor said as more than one student look around in utter confusion.

Briar saw this as an opportunity to act immediately "Hey everyone! I just want to thank you all for making my first annual Spring Slumber Party a success!" She shouted

Raven and The Doctor watched as the students of Ever After High gradually filed out and prepared for their day, Raven still wasn't sure what exactly happened, but she was glad The Doctor was there to take charge.

"So now what doctor?" She asked him as he picked up the passed out Verspaform by the tail she followed the Doctor into the outside the sun was shining again over the campus and peace was restored, they walked back to the storage sheds where the Doctor's TARDIS was waiting.

"Well for started take this little bugger back to the swamplands of his home world, maybe next time he'll think twice before stowing away!" The Doctor said studying Raven, He still hadn't found out the answer as to who called the TARDIS phone line and what could caused the cloister bell to go off. Then there was the matter of Raven's destiny and if anything that the Evil Queen said was true. The Doctor knew whatever was to happen he would handle as always but there was a big part of him that didn't want to stop Raven should she ever turn evil. If there was a chance he could take to somehow show Raven it wasn't enough to have her destiny in her hands she had to also know how and be willing to fight for it. It was at that moment the Doctor knew what he had to do.

"You know I could use a little help taking this creature back to its world." The Doctor began "And maybe afterwards hit a planet or two?"

Raven blinked "What you mean go to another planet in this? I don't know Doctor how long would it take ?"

"Well not only does the TARDIS travel in space it can also travel back and forth in time!" He smirked.

The Doctor would see the little wheels turning in Raven's face as she contemplated a trip of a lifetime, how many places do you think we could cover in a weekend?" She asked

"A weekend? Pfft! All of time and space!" The Doctor chuckled. "C'mon Raven Queen!

With that the Doctor ushered Raven into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS lit up at it began to disappear into thin air from bookend.

Little did The Doctor and Raven know their departure was recorded and from within a tea shop in Book end it was finally being watch as Cedar Wood sat across from the well dressed woman looking down at her mirror pad.

"Hmm , So he's off and found another companion, I don't think I like that, no I don't like that at all….." She said

"You don't like that at all "Cedar repeated

"No dearie I don't and I'll need you to act like a good little puppet and keep an eye on things here for me, I have plans in motion and the last thing I need is for little miss Birdy here to distract The Doctor.

"I'll keep an eye on things here "Cedar repeated, she was completely under the control of the woman now.

Missy stood up "Ta Ta for now luv, don't take any wooden nickels!" And with a quick press of her vortex manipulator Missy vanished from the tea shop….

 **NEXT TIME: The Doctor takes Raven to her first trip in the TARDIS, He brings her to a world where there is no magic, and fairy tales are only told in books. Raven makes her first trip to Earth. The Doctor and Raven travel to 21** **st** **centaury Salem Massachusetts, where the town is celebrating Halloween. But within this town an ancient evil is stirring, an evil that may make Raven's first trip her last!**


End file.
